Los herederos de la esperanza
by legendary
Summary: Han pasado 16 años desde el enfrentamiento entre Athena y el resto de los dioses Olímpicos. Es hora de entrenar a la nueva generación. Un viejo enemigo al asecho, sed de venganza y lazos rotos ¡la leyenda sigue! Post ND


**Capítulo 1 – La leyenda del llamado**

Sus pasos se escuchaban claros y diligentes mientras se dirigía al final del salón. En un movimiento rápido, un joven ataviado con una sencilla túnica azul y capa blanca colocó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, ocultando el rostro con su oscuro cabello. Su voz hizo eco en la estancia, apenas iluminada por un par de antorchas cerca del trono.

-Los preparativos han concluido, Maestro. Todo está listo ya.

-Excelente – retumbó la voz del hombre sentado en el trono, firme, segura – en ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder, haré el llamado ahora mismo

La larga sombra del Maestro se irguió al tiempo que éste se levantaba, dejando ver el brillo de un casco dorado y una máscara del mismo color. Encendió entonces su cosmos, haciéndolo llegar lejos, hasta el último rincón del planeta, convocando con autoridad a todo aquél capaz de sentir e interpretar el mensaje.

En medio del desierto, un muchacho de cabello castaño claro dormía totalmente envuelto en un cobertor, temblando de frío a pesar de estar en una tienda. El hombre que, sentado a su lado, vigilaba su sueño, sonreía enternecido hasta que aquello llamó su atención. Miró con aprehensión hacia el punto donde provenía el mensaje. Se levantó saliendo de su tienda y miró hacia las estrellas.

Entrando nuevamente, susurró con suavidad – disculpa muchacho, pero parece que tendrás que madrugar un poco más de la cuenta – dijo al tiempo que se aproximaba a su aprendiz, agachándose frente a él con una sonrisa apenada y dejando escapar un suspiro – me pregunto qué tan cambiado estará todo en ése lugar.

Afuera de la tienda, el viento arrastró una densa nube de arena, que de pronto se tornó blanca. Las dunas de nieve sustituyen a las del desierto, contrastando con un oscuro cielo estrellado. Al fondo, se extiende un inmenso mar congelado, en medio del cual se encuentra de pie una figura.

-Mamá, lamento no haber venido a verte antes, pero he estado muy ocupado. – el hombre cuyo cabello rubio se movía violentamente en la dirección que llevaba el viento, depositó una rosa roja en el mar congelado a sus pies, tras lo cual se levantó de nuevo – ¿Sabes? su formación ha concluido, ahora sólo falta hacerlo oficial para…

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue sorprendido por un fuerte mensaje proveniente del sur. Sus ojos azules miraron determinados en aquella dirección, el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Bien, el momento llegó – pensó el antiguo caballero con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro, para luego emprender la caminata de regreso a la cabaña que había sido su hogar los últimos años – yo estoy listo, sólo espero que ellos también lo estén. Do Cvidanja Mama.

Detrás de él, la nieve se arremolina, convirtiéndose en gruesas gotas de agua, que saltan en todas direcciones desde el pie de una cascada.

Frente a ella, un hombre medita sentado en flor de loto. De pronto, sus ojos oscuros se abren, dirigiéndose a las constelaciones. Su rostro denota preocupación; si les llaman, es únicamente porque la guerra se avecina.

Una suave voz se oye tras de él – ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien? – tras unos instantes, él se levanta, pero no se da vuelta, tan sólo aprieta los puños con la cabeza gacha.

Eso era todo, ella no necesitaba que se lo dijera. Su expresión de eterna preocupación cambió entonces por una sonrisa melancólica – llegó el momento, ¿no es así? – dijo acercándose lentamente a la espalda de su amado esposo, abrazándolo – está bien, lo entiendo. He pasado años temiendo que éste día llegara; no puedo decirte que esté lista, pero he comprendido que no puedo detenerles – ella lo estrechó aún más fuerte mientras sus lágrimas empapaban el largo cabello negro – Al menos, prométeme que volveré a verlos, no importa que no creas en ello, por favor, miénteme sólo un poco ¿sí?

Por respuesta, él tomó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho, suspirando profundamente. Ante tal reacción, la pelinegra dio un respingo; algo en esa reacción había removido sus recuerdos. Finalmente ocurrió lo que ella esperaba con miedo y los ojos cerrados: las fuertes manos despegaron a las delicadas de su torso y las bajaron lentamente.

Justo cuando la esperanza abandonaba su pecho, sintió como los brazos de su esposo la rodeaban por la cintura. Antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos, su boca fue asaltada en un delicado beso. Nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas dando al beso un sabor algo salado. Interrumpieron entonces el contacto y al separarse, la china vio el rostro del amor y la serenidad en el caballero frente a ella.

-Te lo prometo, amor, volveremos a encontrarnos en esta vida, no importa lo que suceda, así tenga que arrastrarme hasta estas Antiguas Montañas, no moriré sin verte una vez más.

La sollozante mujer se colgó del cuello de su amado y lo abrazó con fuerza – por favor, cuídate, no hagas nada imprudente, recuerda tu promesa.

El viento soplaba con tal fuerza, que arrancó el prendedor de la china, logrando que el nuevo beso de despedida quedara oculto al mundo entre cabellos oscuros enredados entre sí.

En muchas partes del mundo, hombres y mujeres atendían al llamado, dirigiéndose al Santuario desde todas direcciones. Unos ojos azules miraron en la lejanía mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos rojos. Un par de jóvenes rubios se miraron entre sí con complicidad. Una sombra se detiene entre los árboles dibujando una sonrisa burlona. Una mujer de cabellos negros en traje de campesina, deja a un lado su canasta mientras miraba en dirección a Oriente.

-Finalmente, ellos comenzarán a moverse. El momento llegó, tras trece largos años.

En una cueva, una mujer de cabellos escarlata avanza escurridiza como una sombra hasta llegar frente a un enorme bloque de hielo. Sus ojos, inyectados de locura, observan con avidez lo que tienen enfrente. Unos minutos después, sale de la cueva a velocidad sobre humana, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos, gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Esta es la primer historia larga que publico, espero sea de su agrado. Intentaré actualizar lo más regularmente posible y les mantendré informados sobre el avance de la historia.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pertenece a Masami Kurumada-sama-dono-sensei jeje.


End file.
